


[podfic] Betting Pool

by arkadyevna



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bets & Wagers, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Gen, I watched you while you were sleeping, Phil is a fan, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, waking up in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna
Summary: Podfic ofBetting PoolbylitraIt took Steve less than thirty seconds to confront agent 13 about being in the future. This completely upset the betting pool.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Voiceteam, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[podfic] Betting Pool

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Betting Pool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559660) by [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra). 



> Recorded for [VoiceTeam 2020](https://voiceteam.dreamwidth.org/) for the Purple Podfic Eaters, as a simulpod. Baby's first MCU fic, wow can you believe it? Thanks to my amazing team!! The most kudos to the amazing reena_jenkins for their awesome cover art!

****

**Original:** [Betting Pool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559660) by litra. 

**Reader:** [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna/works)

**Cover Artist:** [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)

**Rating:** General Audiences

**Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply

**Length:** 00:06:35

**Complete MP3 Link:** [follow link to download!](https://www.mediafire.com/file/o20ik4si49k8ys2/%5BMCU%5D_Betting_Pool.mp3/file) : **2.8 MB**

Recorded for [Voiceteam 2020](https://voiceteam.dreamwidth.org/), as a simulpod. If you'd like to listen to the others of this pod, please follow through the link to the fic. They're absolutely wonderful. 


End file.
